1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a trocar assembly structured to facilitate access to internal body cavities of a patient for purposes of performing laparoscopic, arthroscopic, endoscopic or other surgical procedures, wherein inflation and deflation of the body cavity is facilitated by a valve assembly incorporated in the trocar assembly. The valve assembly is selectively positionable between a valve-open and a valve-closed position utilizing a single hand of the operator of the trocar assembly by rotating an externally accessible portion of the valve assembly, wherein the valve assembly is maintained in the preferred open or closed position without external pressure being maintained thereon.
2. Description of the Related Art
In the medical field, the trocar assembly is recognized as an instrument of primary importance when an intended surgical procedure only requires the formation of a small incision to provide access to an internal body cavity or one or more organs located therein. The popularity of modern day trocar assemblies is based in part on technical advances in the medical profession which have reduced the need of surgical procedures involving the forming of substantially large incisions through the body wall or outer bodily tissue, in order to provide access to internal body cavities. It is well recognized, that the forming of large incisions utilized in open surgical procedures are traumatic in nature and significantly increase the time required of a patient to completely recover from a surgical procedure, as well as add to the pain and discomfort during such recuperative period. As a result, laparoscopic, arthroscopic, endoscopic and other surgical procedures involve the formation of one or more small openings in the outer body wall utilizing an appropriate penetrating instrument or obturator, in combination with a trocar assembly.
Another common feature of conventional trocar assemblies is the attachment of a source of pressurized fluid which is forced through the trocar assembly, along an access cannula associated therewith, and eventually into the accessed internal body cavity. Inflation of the body cavity causes its expansion and provides needed space for the physician or other personnel to perform the intended surgical procedure. However, one problem associated with known or conventional trocar assemblies relates to the valve or like fluid flow regulating structure usually connected to the trocar housing and disposed and structured to regulate the flow of fluid both into and out of the accessed body cavity. More specifically, once the body cavity is inflated, for the reasons set forth above, it is important that the fluid pressure within the body cavity be maintained in order to provide the needed access to the internal organs as well as provide adequate room for visual observation, such as during an endoscopic procedure. Therefore, the escape of the pressurized fluid from within the body cavity, back through the access cannula and housing of the trocar assembly, must be prevented by efficient operation of the valve or flow regulating structure associated therewith. Also, once the surgical procedure has been completed it may be advantageous to deflate the body cavity in an effective and efficient manner through manipulation of the valve or flow regulating structure, associated with the trocar.
Naturally, proper positioning and operation of the trocar assembly must be accomplished with great precision and the physician or other medical personnel responsible for its operation should be able to manipulate the valve assembly preferably using only one hand to both hold the trocar assembly and operate the valve structure associated therewith. Also, a problem commonly existing with known trocar assemblies and their associated valve structures is the inability to easily maintain the valve structure in either a closed or open position, without maintaining continuous contact with the valve structure in order to maintain it in the preferred position.
Finally, another problem not satisfactorily addressed by known trocar assemblies is their general inability to allow a variety of predetermined medical instruments to pass through the interior of the trocar assembly, during the intended surgical procedure, without interfering with the structure and/or function of the flow regulating valve associated therewith.
Accordingly, there is a recognized need in the field of medical instrumentation for an improved trocar assembly incorporating a valve which may be selectively and easily positioned between a valve-open and a valve-closed position utilizing a single hand of the medical personnel operating trocar assembly. In addition, the design and structure of such an improved trocar assembly would enable the valve structure associated therewith to be maintained in either a valve-open or valve-closed position, without forcing the medical personnel to provide continuous contact therewith. Also such an improved trocar assembly should have sufficient structural versatility to allow a variety of different medical instruments to be used therewith in a manner which does not interfere with the structure of the valve assembly or its operation.
The present invention is directed to a trocar assembly which includes a valve assembly structured to be easily manipulated by a single hand of the physician, or other medical personnel operating the trocar assembly, such that the valve assembly can be efficiently oriented in either a valve-open or a valve-closed position.
More specifically, the trocar assembly of the present invention includes a housing having a substantially hollow interior and further including a somewhat conventional connector structure mountable thereon for interconnection with a source of pressurized fluid. The pressurized fluid may include, but is not limited to, carbon dioxide and is used to inflate internal body cavities of patients in order to facilitate the performance of laparoscopic, arthroscopic, endoscopic and like surgical procedures on a patient. The housing of the trocar assembly is connected at one end to an elongated open ended sleeve or cannula, which may serve as an access cannula disposable, through an incision, into communicating relation with the internal body cavity. The access cannula or sleeve is disposed and structured to allow passage there through of fluid so as to insufflate the internal body cavity and also to direct any one of a variety of different medical instruments to the surgical site.
An oppositely disposed end of the housing, relative to the cannula, is open and is structured to facilitate connection to a valve assembly. The valve assembly comprises a valve structure including a valve seat, integrally or otherwise fixedly secured to one another, so as to move as a single unit relative to the housing. The valve seat projects outwardly from one end of the valve structure and is disposed within the hollow interior of the housing. In addition, the aforementioned valve assembly also includes a valve member movably mounted within the hollow interior of the housing in cooperative relation to the valve seat. Accordingly, selective positioning of the valve seat relative to the valve member serves to define either a valve-open or a valve-closed position, dependent upon the orientation of the valve seat relative to the valve member.
The valve structure is rotatably connected to the housing in adjacent and substantially covering relation to the open end thereof. The fixed or integral connection between the valve seat and the valve structure causes the valve seat to rotate within the hollow interior of the housing when the valve structure is rotated. When so rotated, the valve seat may assume a variety of different orientations, at least one of which defines the aforementioned valve-closed position and at least one other of which defines the aforementioned valve-open position. The valve structure is at least partially mounted exteriorly of the hollow interior of the housing and is therefore readily accessible to the operator of the trocar assembly. In addition, at least one knob, flange, or like positioning member protrudes outwardly from the exterior of the valve structure to facilitate engagement by a thumb or other finger of the hand of the person holding and operating the trocar assembly. Accordingly manipulation of the valve structure to assume either the valve-open or valve-closed position may be accomplished by a single hand of the person holding and operating the trocar assembly.
In at least one embodiment of the present invention, the valve member and the valve seat are cooperatively disposed and structured to maintain substantially continuous engagement with one another, regardless or whether the valve seat and valve member are in the valve-closed or valve-open position. Therefore, a relatively small rotational displacement of the valve structure accomplishes disposition of the valve seat into fluid sealing engagement with the valve member to define the valve-closed position. Similarly the valve structure may be rotated only a minimal distance so as to displace the valve seat from the valve structure and dispose the valve assembly in at least a partially valve-open position. These relatively small rotational displacements of the valve structure and valve seat further facilitate a one handed manipulation of the valve assembly, while further facilitating holding and positioning the trocar assembly during the intended surgical procedure.
In addition, at least one embodiment of the present invention includes the provision of an adaptor structure which is connected to the valve structure exteriorly of the housing. The adaptor structure may be removably connected to the valve structure and replaced by one or more different types of adaptor structures for introduction of a variety of different instruments to the surgical procedure being performed. Regardless of the specific embodiment of the adaptor structure utilized, it is primarily designed to interconnect and/or xe2x80x9cguidexe2x80x9d predetermined medical instruments through a remainder of the trocar assembly. More specifically, one embodiment of the adaptor structure may be utilized to interconnect an obturator or penetrating needle to the trocar assembly. Similarly a biopsy needle may be interconnected to the trocar assembly in a similar manner. Either of the aforementioned medical instruments, as well as a variety of others, are attachable to one or more embodiments of the adaptor structure and extend through a central channel formed in the valve structure and extending through the valve seat. When such instrumentation is utilized, the valve member will be displaced from the valve seat if the valve seat and valve structure are in the valve-closed position. Alternatively, when the valve seat is disposed in an at least partially open position, the medical instrument may pass through the hollow interior of the housing and into and through the sleeve or access cannula connected to the housing.
When such medical instruments are utilized, appropriate gaskets or seals are associated with the adaptor structure to prevent inadvertent escape of the fluid introduced into the internal body cavity. Such a supplementary seal structure associated with the adaptor structure may be required, in that passage of a medical instrument through the valve assembly would necessitate either the valve assembly being selectively disposed in an open position or would force a displacement of the valve member out of sealing engagement with the valve seat.
Therefore, an improved trocar assembly of the present invention includes a valve assembly which is easily and efficiently manipulated by a single hand of medical personnel operating the trocar assembly. In addition, the valve assembly will automatically be maintained in either the valve-open or valve-closed position without maintaining contact with the valve structure or continuously applying force thereto.
These and other objects, features and advantages of the present invention will become more clear when the drawings as well as the detailed description are taken into consideration.